


Ache

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Trickster [15]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Loki, M/M, Massage, Mpreg, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: Loki has trouble sleeping during pregnancy, and it's all Thor's fault.Thor makes it up to him.(Very much works without the rest of the series!)





	Ache

**Author's Note:**

> In an effort to kick writer's block, I'm doing quick prompt-fills. Thank you very much @inconceivable-noreally for the prompt!
> 
> *Sneaks back into Trickster series.* *Drops fic.* *SMOKE BOMB!* *Dives out window.*

“Don't touch me, I hate you.” Loki grumbled, giving him a sulky look.

Thor was too sleepy to argue with that. He just smiled at Loki, tousled and beautiful, with morning sun slanting in around him. To complete this vision of perfection, Thor reached out and drew away the blanket, revealing the small bump growing at his abdomen. Thor grinned.

Loki looked like he was seriously considering stabbing him for looking so well-rested, and turned away from Thor with a soft growl. “I ache all over, and it's entirely your fault, Impregnator! I didn't sleep at all!”

Thor smiled, and slid closer, and wrapped Loki up firmly in his arms. Loki made an irritated noise. “I could have had it by magic, and been done in minutes. I don't know what you find so romantic and desirable in physically growing a child for most of a year!”

Thor nuzzled the back of Loki’s neck. He’d heard this rant many times, every time carrying their child caused Loki the slightest inconvenience. He knew he should feel bad for Loki - it did sound unpleasant, and it was unfair that Loki had to take it all on himself - but it was hard when he was so overjoyed that they were having a child!

Anyway, there wasn't anything he could do about pregnancy being unpleasant, but he could do something about Loki aching all over. He nudged Loki over, onto his stomach, ignored his petulant, half-hearted squirms, and straddled his hips. He started on Loki's lower back, pressing his thumbs deep along his spine.

Loki relaxed noticeably. “You can't just… rub my back for a few minutes and think that makes it all better.”

Thor worked slowly upward, alternating between deep pressure and broad kneading. Loki scowled up at him. “And how will you bribe me once I’m too big to lay on my stomach?”

Thor bent to kiss Loki, still sleepy and far too happy at the idea of Loki being big and round with his seed to worry about it.

Loki relaxed under his hands, but was far too stubborn to let go of a bad mood easily. “It's going to get worse. I’m barely even showing yet. You're awful.”

Thor shifted back, to rub Loki’s feet. Then slowly worked up his legs.

“You- Ah. You can't just… give me a massage and think…. Oh….” Loki moaned, and pushed his hips back for more, as Thor slid two fingers into his vagina. “Y- Yes, Thor….”

Thor pressed his smile against the curve of his brother's soft ass, working his fingers thoroughly. Just a little internal massage….

“You… bastard.” Loki groaned, clutching his pillow and pushing his hips eagerly back for more. “You absolute…. Uhn, you….”

Thor slid away, and rolled Loki onto his back. He could get a different angle now to massage his shoulders, and down his arms.

“I suppose you do have some use.” Loki allowed, as his eyes slid closed in bliss at Thor massaging his hands. “Don't think I’m going to forget you caused this.”

Thor kissed down his chest, resisting the urge to be distracted by his lovely breasts. This was a massage! He worked on Loki’s hips carefully, knowing pregnancy must make them ache.

“Oh, yes, just like that.” Loki moaned. “That feels…. Mmm…. I suppose you should be good at this. Fertility god, and all. Only fair you…. Oh, yes, perfect! Thor….”

Thor grinned in triumph, and kissed the bump of their growing child. And downward. He massaged his inner thighs, focusing on the muscles that would be sore from running with Fenrir, and pressing to relieve still more aches from his hips. He kept kissing slowly, slowly downward.

And got a cry of pleasure when his lips found Loki's clit.

“Ah!” Loki’s fingers closed in his hair, clearly approving of his placement. “Ah, Thor, yes!”

Thor worked his tongue happily in his folds. No one had ever accused him of being less than fully dedicated to a massage! He pushed Loki's thighs up, helping him stretch the muscles around his hips.

“Thor! Ah, brother, please!”

He scooped his arms under him and lifted his legs and hips up, stretching his back.

And then, he thought a bit smugly, for full Thor-induced muscle relaxation, massage was best completed with an orgasm. He flattened his tongue, and stroked firmly up over Loki's clit. Loki shrieked, and nearly pulled his hair out, and spasmed, and went completely limp in Thor's arms.

Thor licked Loki's folds happily, greedily, cleaning up the wetness that had gushed out of his brother, and enjoying his whimpers and shudders as orgasm faded away.

“Thor, Thor, I love you. Thor….” Loki stroked his hair, panting and disoriented. “So good, brother, you…. Oh….”

Thor laid him down, and kissed slowly up him, petting and soothing. By the time he reached Loki's lips, he was sound asleep.

Thor kissed him anyway, so happy he couldn't resist. Loki was adorable like this, properly relaxed. Mmm. He’d have to remember this: best way to get pregnant Loki to sleep was a massage and oral sex.

He intended to make a great deal of use of that knowledge.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


End file.
